


Pretty Good

by niuserre



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-17
Updated: 2005-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niuserre/pseuds/niuserre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's pretty sure that Illyria's learning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Good

Buffy is the first to admit that she's not really about the smarts but she's good at demonology and Illyria is way up there on the list of 'weird'.

These days though, Dawn's creeping her way onto that list too. Sometimes her eyes flash green and Andrew starts making jokes about her being an X-Man and then the two of them get into a big debate over whether Jean Grey was better as Phoenix or Dark Phoenix.

Sometimes, when Buffy's alone, Dawn slips into her bed and rests her head on her chest. Buffy strokes her sister's hair and kisses her neck, muttering dangerous words that should not be muttered between sisters. But Dawn is Buffy and Buffy is Dawn and anyone who wants to lecture about incest will be told all about masturbation.

Dawn's been dying green streaks in her hair since they met Illyria. She makes her eyes flash more often and when Illyria is around, Dawn starts talking like she's older. Really old.

Buffy can't help the knot of jealousy that steals into her stomach when she sees their heads pressed together deep in conversation. What can they possibly have to talk about? She wonders.

Dawn's visits to Buffy's bed are less frequent so Buffy goes and stands at the window and looks out into the garden. Slayer eyes are pretty good in the dark and they can pick out every 'O' that Dawn's mouth makes as Illyria's fingers push inside her.

She likes to think that Dawn and Illyria don't know that she watches but people with weird coloured bright eyes can probably see in the dark too.

She's pretty sure that Dawn doesn't know about the other thing though. The thing where, when she's patrolling, Illyria occasionally comes to spar with her, to keep in shape and to learn whatever Buffy can teach an old one. Buffy's pretty sure that Illyria is using everything that she taught her when Dawn makes that little 'O' and Buffy's pretty smug about that.


End file.
